The present invention broadly relates to fabric cutters and, more specifically, pertains to a new and improved construction of a cutting apparatus for cutting out flat goods or structures appliqued to a base fabric by, for instance, sewing, needlework, stitching or embroidering.
For the decoration of ready-made clothes or articles one or more fabrics or fabric layers are sewn, needle-pointed, stitched or embroidered on a base fabric. The course of the sewn, stitched or embroidered seam represents the peripheral contour of the design or figure of the flat goods decoration appliqued or applied in this manner. Portions of the appliqued fabric lying within or without the design or figure must be trimmed off accurately along the seam after sewing, stitching or embroidering or the like. Only workers skilled in the use of shears or cutters are able to execute this work neatly. There is a constant danger that the trimmer worker will damage the seam with the shear. This can destroy the entire workpiece.